Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus
by mauleta
Summary: Quizás sea por eso que Salazar simplemente diga "draco dormiens nunquam titillandus" y todos asientan con aprobación. Vieñetas sobre los fundadores. Slash G.G/S.S en algunas.
1. Cosquillas

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto es mío, yo solo lo tomo prestado de J.K y compañía para hacer de las mías.

**Notas: **esto será una serie de drabbles escritos para el funder!fest, algunos de ellos responden a peticiones y otros no, todos van sobre los fundadores pero tiene temáticas diversas, simplemente me apetecía publicarlo para recopilarlos. ¡Aleps, a leer! ^^

**Petición: **razones por las que uno no debe hacerle cosquillas a un dragón. (por nyaza)

* * *

><p>Hay mil razones por las cuales uno no haría algo así por mucho que haya matado no sé cuantos dragones con anterioridad, para empezar es de sentido común. Cualquiera con dos dedos de frente se daría cuenta de que uno nunca, absolutamente nunca, debe hacerle cosquillas a un dragón. Claro que, pensándolo bien Godric nunca ha tenido mucho sentido común (el porqué le resulta inexplicable).<p>

Pero, si alguien se lo preguntara la principal razón y la más importante de todas es que, después de sobrevivir a semejante estupidez con alguien, acabas haciéndote su amigo y, lo que es todavía peor, de repente pasa el tiempo y resulta que estas fundando un colegio con el mismo descerebrado (suerte de Rowena y Helga que tienen suficiente sentido común e inteligencia para compensar el "valor" del otro).

Vale, quizás hacerle cosquillas a un dragón no sea tan mala idea después de todo, puede que sea por eso que, después de horas de no ponerse de acuerdo para el lema de su escuela, Salazar simplemente diga "Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus" y todos asientan con aprobación.

* * *

><p>¿Reviews?<p> 


	2. Preguntas

**Disclaimer: **nada de esto sigue sin ser mío, solo lo hago por divertirme y sin ánimo de lucro, blablabla.

**Notas:** Otra viñeta para el founder!fest, esta vez SLASH (relación chico/chico) así que si no te gusta ya sabes. Como habréis notado es bastante cortita, espero que os guste! ^^

* * *

><p>A veces le preguntaban cosas la mar de estúpidas sobre su casa, otras cosas insubstanciales como porque había escogido esos colores, porque decidió esa ubicación, porque, porque, porque. Él no tenía la paciencia de Helga para contestar a todas y cada una de las preguntas, ni la inteligencia de Rowena para responder con discursos apasionados plagados de lógica y, des de luego, no tenía esas astucia de Salazar para escurrirse de aquellas preguntas que no supiera o quisiera contestar. Así que contestaba como lo hacía todo: con lo primero que se le venía a la cabeza (<em>algunos lo llamaban impulsividad, él lo encontraba útil para salir del paso<em>).

Le gustaban las vistas de la torre de Gryffindor (_de su torre_), el rojo era el color de su familia y pensó que el dorado haría juego (_ya, claro, y el hecho de que los ojos de Salazar parecieran doradas cuando los iluminaba el sol no tenía nada que ver, por supuesto_). Realmente no elaboraba mucho las respuestas.

* * *

><p>¿Reviews?<p> 


	3. Reencuentro

**Disclaimer:** cualquier cosa que reconozcáis es de J.K, el resto lo he echo ya son ánimo de lucro.

**Notas: **esta viñeta vuelve a ser SLASH (relación chico/chico) y puede ser ligeramente angst. De todos modos espero que le deis una oportuidad proque la verdad es que yo me siento bastante orgullosa de ella, así que... ¡a leer! ^^

**Petición: **Algún encuentro posterior a que Salazar dejase Hogwarts, lo que os apetezca (reunión sepsual, o discusión, o angst en el que se miran pero no se hablan, O LO QUE SEA) por samej_eh

* * *

><p>Se encuentran por primera vez después de 9 años. Están rodeados de gente, pero sienten como la presencia del otro se les mete dentro de la piel, los intoxica con su aroma, los embriaga con sus gestos (<em>uno sigue teniendo esa mirada traviesa que hace que sea fácil olvidar que ya no son niños, el otro esa barbilla alzada mostrando superioridad que hace que la gente crea que realmente nadie está lo suficientemente a su altura para llegar a importarle<em>). Fingen que no se conocen, es fácil. Fingen que no vigilan al otro con la mirada, fácil.

Todo resulta fácil hasta que sus manos se rozan por accidente, solo unos segundos, nada más. De repente ya no es fácil fingir, están solos, _realmente _solos y se buscan con todo el cuerpo, se tocan, se muerden, se besan pero, sobre todo, se muerden y se arañan. Cualquiera que los viera pensaría que es el odio lo que les lleva a eso, que no puede haber amor en esa manera de acorralarse y empujarse, pero lo hay, lo hay tanto que se escapa (_no, no, se supone que lo había olvidado_) y les incita a hacerse daño para retenerlo en su sitio (_porque me abandonaste, porque nunca me buscaste_). Y es justo después, en ese momento de debilidad post-orgásmica cuándo lo dice (_vuelve_) y está a punto de decirle que sí, a pesar de que juró no volver nunca, porque lo está mirando con esos ojos azules (_y porque es Godric_), pero no lo dice y se queda callado porque tampoco sabe decirle que no (_porque es Godric_) y está vez es él el que se va, sin despedirse, sin mirar atrás (_porque no volverás a abandonarme_).

* * *

><p>¿Reviews?<p> 


End file.
